Last Day Of The Winter
by Shouraichi Rein
Summary: Semua bermula di awal musim dingin maka semua yang sudah terjalin akan berakhir juga pada akhir musim dingin, setidaknya itu yang kris alami semasa hidupnya. kris adalah seorang introvert tetapi bertemu dengan tetangga barunya itu mengubah hidupnya tetapi semua berhenti di akhir musim dingin itu. "Why did the sunshine come and take you away?". KrisXSehun. EXO ,KrisHun, Shou-ai.


**Last Day Of The Winter**

**.**

**.**

**Cast **

**Wu YiFan**

**Oh Sehoon**

**.**

**.**

**Warning : Banyak typo(s) bertebaran, banyak di jumpai bahasa yang gak jelas (sama kayak saya yang gak jelas #plak), de el el.**

**Cast di sini bukan punya saya, tugas saya Cuma minjem nama doang dah itu aja kok -.-**

**.**

**.**

**Don't Like, Don't Read**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**Hari Pertama**

**.**

***Kris POV**

Hhh~ aku bosan! Daritadi yang kulakukan hanya melihat gunung,perkebunan, dan pepohonan yang tertutupi oleh salju saja. Oke, di awal memang aku merasa takjub dengan pemandangan di sini. Pemandangannya sungguh berbeda tiga ratus enam puluh derajat dengan yang ada di kota. Di sini masih asri,nyaman, dan tenang. Tetapi lama lama berada di dalam kendaraan dan hanya melihat itu itu saja siapapun pasti bosan.

Aku juga heran dengan kedua orang tua ku, kenapa selalu berpindah pindah tempat seperti ini? Lama lama aku juga lelah mengenal teman baru lalu pindah lagi. Bahkan kepindahan kali ini adalah yang ke Sembilan kalinya dalam satu tahun ini. Setiap kali kutanya 'mengapa?' mereka hanya menjawab karena pekerjaan appa ku. Entahlah aku juga tidak terlalu paham. Jalani saja kalau kata eomma ku.

Aku belum perkenalan ya? Oke, Nama ku adalah Wu YiFan tetapi nama panggilan ku Kris. Mengapa? Entah biarkan saja. Toh, aku juga menyukai julukan itu. Aku keturunan China-kanada. Aku anak tunggal dari keluarga Wu. Tahun ini umurku menginjak 17 tahun.. Ayahku seorang pembisnis, sementara ibuku adalah seorang pembuat kue rumahan. Aku ini termasuk orang _introvert_ karena memang aku ini bukan orang yang mudah berteman. butuh waktu yang cukup lama agar aku bisa akrab dengan orang lain.

"kris! menjauh dari jendela salju-nya semakin deras" itu kata eomma ku. Tanpa menunggu lagi pun aku langsung menurutinya. Karena aku mempunyai sebuah penyakit yang langka (mungkin lebih tepatnya aneh kalau menurut ku), aku menderita phobia salju. Kalau kebanyakan orang merasakan sejuk dan dingin saat salju menyentuh kulit mereka. maka berbeda dengan ku, Yang kurasakan saat kulitku menyentuh salju adalah rasa panas seperti terbakar yang amat teramat panas. Menurutku salju itu bagaikan bola-bola api yang berjatuhan dari langit.

.

Jalan yang selama berjam jam ku lewati hanya pemandangan kini berubah menjadi beberapa pemukiman yang mewah dan indah. Bahkan aku sampai tidak bisa berkedip melihatnya. It's awesome!. Ugh, lihatlah bagaimana bangunan classic ala Eropa itu berdiri kokoh di sana. Apalagi di tambah dengan rintik rintik salju yang turun dari langit itu membuat rumah rumah itu tampak lebih mempesona.

Setelah beberapa tikungan yang ku lewati akhirnya, aku tiba juga di rumah baruku. Rumahnya sama saja dengan yang kulihat tadi. Desainnya sangat unik. Yeah, walau lantai satunya sudah di renovasi seperti toko toko roti pada umumnya, aku tetap menyukai rumah ini.

"kris pakai mantel,syall,dan sarung tangan. Sebentar lagi kita turun oh iya… dan jangan lupa payungmu" itu suara eomma ku lagi. Aku hanya bisa mendesah pasrah. Ini sudah berangsung saat aku masih anak-anak. Aku sudah berusaha menyembuhkan penyakit ini ke berbagai tempat tetapi hasilnya tetap nihil. Menyebalkan.

Di dalam rumah ini suasananya sangat nyaman dan hangat. Aku membuka sarung tangan dan syall lalu mulai menyusuri rumah baruku ini. Puas dengan lantai satu aku berpindah ke lantai dua. Di lantai dua tidak jauh beda dengan lantai satu. Terdapat beberapa ukiran unik di sisi sisi dindingnya. Kaki ku terus menuntun ku untuk menyusuri setiap ruangan, hingga akhirnya aku menemukan ruangan yang sangat luas yang langsung berhadapan dengan jalan depan rumahku. Sepertinya ini adalah kamar utama. Baiklah, aku memilih kamar ini sebagai kamarku kekeke.

Setelah puas dengan ruangan ini aku kembali ke lantai bawah. Aku pergi ke luar, aku ingin melihat salju itu walau hanya bisa sampai di depan teras saja sih. Mungkin saja ada hal menarik yang bisa kulihat di kota ini. Di sisi kiri ku terdapat beberapa anak kecil yang sedang bermain salju. Mereka tampak bahagia bermain dengan salju.

"Tsk! Kurang kerjaan, lebih baik meminum coklat panas saja di dalam" omel ku sendiri.

Hingga sebelum aku berbalik, Mataku tak sengaja melihat seseorang yang (sepertinya) memakai seragam sekolah sedang berjalan perlahan di trotoar sebrang rumah ku. Aneh! Dia membawa payung bewarna merah tetapi tidak di pakai, dia malah membiarkan tubuhnya terkena salju. Tsk, kalau dia sampai sakit bagaimana? Ekh…kenapa aku jadi memperhatikan seseorang seperti ini sih. Sudah kris abaikan saja dia.

Tetapi kalau di lihat dari jarak seperti ini sepertinya orang itu menarik juga. Dan hei… kenapa dia berhenti di sana? Lalu kenapa dia membentangkan tangannya? Dia terlihat sangat menikmati salju yang turun di telapak tangannya. Dan whoa… wajahnya~ wajahnya~ sangat cantik! apalagi saat dia menengadahkan kepalanya ke atas. Dia itu namja atau yeoja sih? Kalau namja kenapa dia sangat cantik dan kalau yeoja kenapa memakai celana? ugh, rasanya ingin mengabadikan dia di ponsel ku. Iya benar! Foto! fufufu… baiklah tinggal memprotet-nya sebel—

"Kris… sedang apa kau? Ayo masuk!"

-lum eomma berteriak dari dalam rumah. Sial, aku tidak dapat fotonya dan bahkan dia… he?! Dia pergi kemana? . Oh shit… dia sudah pergi. Hhh~ kalau begitu aku akan menunggunya lagi besok! Ya.. besok dan dia tidak boleh lepas lagi. Dan semoga saja dia akan melewati jalan ini lagi.

***Kris POV END**

.

.

**Hari Kedua**

**.**

**#Author POV**

.

Ini adalah hari kedua kris menempati rumah barunya. Jam masih menunjukkan pukul enam pagi tetapi anak tunggal keluarga wu itu sudah siap siaga menanti seseorang yang ia lihat kemarin di sebelah jendela. Meskipun di dalam rumah, tetapi kris tetap memakai pakaian musim dinginnya. Secangkir Coklat panas tersedia di meja yang ia duduki, sementara tangannya sibuk memainkan ponsel.

Setelah tiga puluh menit menunggu akhirnya sosok yang kris tunggu tunggu datang. Dan ternyata rumah orang yang kris nantikan itu terletak tepat di depan rumahnya. 'pantas saja kemarin dia cepat sekali menghilang' batin kris. Hari ini orang itu kembali memakai pakaian seperti kemarin, bedanya hanya di tambahkan dengan syall bewarna merah mencolok - seperti payungnya- yang melilit di lehernya.

Kris tidak bisa berbicara apa apa lagi. Matanya hanya tertuju pada objek di sebrang rumahnya. Merasa di perhatikan, orang yang di tatap oleh kris itu menatap balik kris. Kris yang kaget itu langsung terhentak dan gelagapan. Sementara orang itu kini menuju ke arah kris. Kris semakin salah tingkah di buatnya.

"Aduh…bagaimana ini?!" cicit kris. Kris yang sudah tidak bisa lari hanya bisa mendesah pasrah saat orang itu sudah hampir sampai di rumahnya. Well, mungkin orang itu ingin membeli roti buatan ibunya? Ya mungkin. Kris masih berusaha menenagkan dirinya. tidak membutuhkan waktu yang lama agar orang itu sampai di rumah kris. karena memang jarak antara rumah kris dan orang itu bagaikan di lalui oleh dua mobil saja.

Jantung kris kini semakin berdebar keras tak kala orang itu hampir sampai tepat di depannya. Hanya tinggal menunggu pintu itu terbuka dan kalian bisa menebak sendiri apa yang akan terjadi. Ugh, kris benar benar berharap bahwa dunia mau menelannya saat itu juga. Oke, sebenarnya ini kesalahannya juga yang terlalu memperhatikan orang lain sampai seperti itu. tapi ini salah orang itu juga, kenapa wajahnya bisa cantik seperti itu?

**Kling. **dan pintu itupun terbuka.

"hai.." sapa orang itu. kris semakin tidak bisa berbicara apa apa lagi saat orang itu menyapanya. _'Bahkan_ _dalam jarak sedekat ini dia tampak lebih lebih dan lebih cantik lagi' _batin kris. Butuh beberapa menit agar kris tersadar dari lamunannya. Kalaupun ini sebuah anime pasti sudah muncul background warna pink di belakang kris dan di tambah dengan mata kris yang berubah menjadi berbinar binar kkk~.

"e-ekh…. Iya, H-hai juga hehe" jawab kris sedikit gugup. Ah..tidak tidak lebih tepatnya sangat gugup. Kris akui ini baru pertama kalinya ia merasa gugup di hadapan orang lain. Tidak biasanya.

"Kau baru pindah ya? Kenalkan namaku sehun… Oh sehun. Rumahku tepat di depan rumah mu, oiya apa kau masih sekolah? kelas berapa?" lalu orang itu mengulurkan tangannya. penuturan tanpa jeda dari namja yang bernama oh sehun itu mampu membuat kris semakin speechless. Yang dapat di simpulkan kris saat ini adalah namja cantik di depannya ini sungguh ramah dan ceria. Entah mengapa kris merasa begitu nyaman berada di dekatnya. Oh sehun~ kau menggunankan sihir apa sehingga kris dapat terpesona seperti itu? kekeke.

"A-aku… Kr-ah maksudku aku yifan…Wu yifan. Iya aku masih sekolah dan aku kelas Tiga di sekolah tingkat akhir" jawab kris yang sudah mampu menguasai keadaan. Entah mengapa ia ingin mengenalnya sebagai yifan bukan kris. kris lalu menjabat tangannya, untungnya saja dia sudah memakai sarung tangan sehingga kris tidak perlu takut saat menjabat tangan dengan para pembeli. Dan tanpa di duga duga namja yang di depannya ini tersenyum. lihatlah senyumnya! Sangat manis! Matanya sampai membentuk bulan sabit. Ya ampun dan bibir itu~ bibir kemerahan itu semakin membuat wajah itu terlihat lebih sempurna.

"kau jualan roti? Aku ingin mencobanya ya~ hitung hitung kunjungan tetangga. Oiya… apa ada yang rasa coklat?" tanya sehun dengan semangat di atas rata rata. Kris tersenyum kali ini, biasanya ia membutuhkan waktu yang sangat lama agar bisa akrab dengan orang lain tetapi berbeda dengan sehun. Entahlah sehun itu… berbeda. Dan kris menyukai itu.

"yup, ini _Home made_ buatan eomma ku langsung. tunggu di sini ya akan ku ambilkan roti nya" dan kris langsung melesat mengambil kue rasa coklat. Tidak terlalu menunggu lama hingga akhirnya kris sudah kembali lagi ke hadapan sehun.

"This is it" kris langsung memberikannya kepada sehun. Sehun langsung mencicipi roti itu sesudah mengucapkan terimakasih tentunya. Kris yang duduk di depan sehun hanya bisa menahan tawanya melihat sehun yang sedang makan. Entah sehun itu belum sarapan atau memang dia belum makan dari kemarin yang pasti cara makan sehun seperti anak kecil yang sedang kelaparan.

"whoa…. Enak! Hehehe.. aku suka. Roti ini sungguh enak" celoteh sehun setelah rotinya sudah habis tak tersisa. Sehun akui ini adalah kue ter-enak yang pernah ia cicipi. Sementara kris yang di puji seperti itu hanya bisa tersenyum tipis. Kris sedang menatap dengan seksama struktur wajah yang sudah membuatnya salah tingkah. Sehun yang merasa di awasi oleh kris langsung menatap kris balik. Kris tersadar lalu menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Merasa ada suasana _awkward_ di sini, sehun langsung berdekhem.

"ekhem… jadi, ngg~ berapa harga roti itu Yifan-ssi?" merasa namanya terpanggil kris langsung menatap mata milik sehun. Tertegun sesaat sebelum akhirnya kris menjawab.

"e-ekh… tidak usah, kau pembeli pertama kami jadi di gratis kan, dan satu lagi panggil saja Yifan" jawab kris dengan tulus. Kris tidak bermaksud berbohong, modus, atau apa tetapi eomma-nya memang mengatakan itu tadi pagi. Kris masih ingat betul bagaimana eoma-nya memberi taunya tadi pagi.

"bernarkah? Waaahhhh… kamshamnida Yifan. Aku berhutang budi padamu, kalau begitu aku akan menjadi pembeli tetap toko mu ini kekeke" kris hanya bisa menggangukkan senang kepalanya mendapat respon –yang terlewat bahagia- dari sehun.

"ngg~ Yifan?" sehun memelankan suaranya.

"nde…Wae hun?" balas kris.

"kenapa kau tidak main keluar? Salju di sini berbeda lhoo dengan salju di tempat lain" ujar sehun dengan penuh semangat. kris tampak terlihat sedikit terkejut dengan pertanyaan sehun barusan. Untungnya sehun sedang sibuk dengan pemandangan di luar, sehingga tidak terlalu memerhatikan pergerakan kris.

"Mmm…sehun" karena sudah merasa nyaman dengan sehun maka dari itu kris akan memberitahukan penyakitnya kepada sehun. Selama ini penyakit yang di derita kris tidak pernah ada yang tau selain orangtua, keluarga, dan pihak sekolah. Alasan terkuat mengapa kris tidak pernah memberitahukan penyakitnya ke orang lain itu.

karena kris sangat benci yang namanya kelemahan.

Ketika banyak orang yang tau akan kelemahanmu maka musuh akan mudah menghancurkanmu. Itulah prinsip yang kris pegang sampai saat ini. Baginya kelemahan itu cukup diri sendiri dan orang orang yang terpercaya saja yang boleh tau.

"hmm… ya?" jawab sehun. sehun yang tadinya melihat keluar ini beralih menatap kris yang sedang menunduk.

"ada yang ingin aku katakan padamu" kris mendongak menatap langsung kedua mata sehun. sedikit rasa gemetar dalam suaranya tetapi untungnya sehun tidak dapat mendengarnya. Entah kenapa kris merasakan kerongkongannya kering yang sangat luar biasa. Rasanya kris ingin kebelakang mengambil minuman lalu kembali setelah ia siap. Kris hanya takut ketika sehun telah mengetahui kelemahanya dia akan meninggalkan kris begitu saja. Sama seperti teman teman terdahulunya. Kris tertawa pahit dalam hatinya mengingat kejadian itu.

"sebenarnya aku—

'ayo kris! Katakan jangan jadi pengecut seperti itu!' bentak kris dalam hati.

"Me—"

Drrttt… Drrttt.

Ucapan kris terhenti saat ia melihat sehun tidak memperhatikannya. Sehun malah mengambil ponselnya yang berada di kantong sebelah kanan jaket yang ia gunakan. Mau tak mau kris harus menghentikan pembicaraannya. Dalam hati kris sedang merutuki kebodohannya yang tiba tiba saja menjadi seorang pengecut di hadapan sehun. Entah mengapa kris menjadi seperti ini. Menjadi salah tingkah di hadapan seseorang, lalu debaran jantung yang lebih dari biasanya ketika di hadapan orang itu. apakah ini yang namanya cinta? Perasaan yang hanya kris anggap sebagai omong kosong belaka.

Apa iya kris sudah jatuh cinta kepada sesosok namja di hadapannya? Namja yang baru ia kenal kemarin.

"ngg~ yifan maaf aku sudah di jemput sahabatku di ujung jalan sana. Kita lanjutkan nanti sore, Aku berangkat dulu ya…. Bye bye" dan kris hanya bisa menganggukkan kepalanya seraya menggiringi kepergian sehun yang semakin jauh. Tak ada niatan untuk menghampirinya walau sekedar untuk menyampaikan selamat tinggal. satu pertanyaan yang masih menjadi tanda tanya dalam benaknya.

"Did I'm falling in love with him?"

.

.

Waktu terus berputar hingga waktu menunjukkan pukul setengah lima sore. Di luar sana salju masih menunjukkan ke eksistensinya kepada setiap orang. Kris lagi lagi sudah menunggu sosok sehun di tempat favoritnya. Di pojok toko roti milik eommanya. Kris bersyukur ternyata toko rotinya ini sudah memiliki pelanggan yang tidak bisa di hitung dengan jari. Awal yang bagus menurutnya.

Pakaian yang kris pakai tidak seperti pagi tadi, kini ia menggunakan sweater tebal bewarna abu abu ditambah dengan bawahan celana jeans favoritnya. Yeah, walau ia masih harus menggunakan sarung tangan. Semenjak kepergian sehun tadi otak kris hanya di bayangi oleh sosok sehun. saat sehun tersenyum, saat sehun menyapanya, saat sehun itu , saat sehun ini… semuanya tergambar jelas di otaknya. Somebody please help kris kekeke.

**Kling.**

"selamat sore yifaaaannnn" kris yang daritadi memandang ke luar jendela sedikit kaget dengan suara yang tiba-tiba memanggilnya dan langsung mencari sumber suara itu. itu sehun. tanpa di perintah siapapun sehun langsung menghampiri kris dan duduk di hadapannya. Kris menyambutnya dengan senyuman hangat yang –mungkin- mampu membuat setiap yeoja tidak bisa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari kris. Oke itu berlebihan.

"nah ayo lanjutkan yang tadi" seru sehun seperti biasa dengan semangat di atas rata-rata. Kris menyukai suara itu. tatapan itu bahkan semua yang ada dalam diri sehun. Menurut kris, sehun itu bagaikan pemuda yang tidak mempunyai beban sama sekali. Selalu menyebarkan kebahagiaan dimanapun, kapanpun, dan untuk semua orang. Entah sehun menyadarinya atau tidak tetapi sehun itu seperti mempunyai _'magic'_ tersendiri. Apapun yang di lakukan sehun selalu bisa membuat orang yang melihatnya tidak bisa melepaskan pandangannya dari sehun. Chessy. Tapi itu lah kenyataan yang sedang di hadapi kris. Kelakuan kekanak-kanakan sehun selalu tidak bisa lepas dari otaknya. Dan itu membuatnya mau tak mau terus menebarkan senyum dimanapun dan kapanpun.

"yang mana ya?" kris sedikit menggoda sehun. Dan sehun langsung memasang wajah datarnya sebisa mungkin sehun memasang wajah seperti (-_-) . Spontan kris langsung tertawa melihat perubahan wajah sehun. Sampai sampai kris sedikit mengeluarkan air mata dan mukanya sedikit memerah akibat tertawa yang sungguh keras. Di sebrangnya sehun tengah melihat kris dengan tatapan yang sungguh sangat polos.

"aku serius yifaann~" oh no, suara sehun kini seperti anak kecil yang sedang merajuk kepada ibunya. Dan tentu saja itu membuat kris menghentikan aktivitas tertawanya. Kini kris tersadar bahwa sekarang kembali kepermasalahannya lagi yang serius. Padahal kris baru saja mendapatkan kebahagiannya. Sial.

"emm… begini, tetapi kau harus merahasiakan ini ya hun" sehun memutarkan bola matanya keatas terlihat sedang menimang nimang. Lalu kemudian sehun meanggukan kepalanya. Pertanda sehun akan menyutujui permintaan kris. Kris terlihat sedang memejamkan matanya sambil menarik dalam nafasnya dan menghembuskannya lagi secara perlahan.

"ini sudah aku alami sejak aku masih kecil. Aku tidak tau kenapa, pada hari itu semua terjadi begitu saja" kris memulai ceritanya sambil melihat keluar jendela dengan tatapan kosong. Sehun menyilangkan tangannya di atas meja. Sehun tampak sekali sedang menyimak dengan serius kata demi kata yang keluar dari mulut kris. Kalau sudah begini tampak sekali kedewasaan sehun.

"aku…. mengidap _chionophobia_ atau bisa di bilang phobia akan salju" suara kris melemah di akhir kata. Ia memejamkan kedua matanya mencoba menghilangkan semua memori masa lalu yang kini sedang berputar putar di otaknya. Nihil. Sekeras apapun ia mencoba menghilangkannya tapi tetap tidak bisa.

Sebuah tangan hangat menyentuh punggung tangan kris. Sontak kris langsung membuka ke dua matanya, mencari sosok yang sedang menyentuhnya lembut. Sangat lembut, kris menyukai ini. Seolah tau apa yang di rasakan oleh kris, sehun mencoba memberi kekuatan kepada kris. Teman barunya.

"Tak apa yifan. Aku akan menyembuhkanmu" bukan kata kata yang bijak atau apa. Tapi itu mampu membuat kris menyadari sesuatu. Ternyata di dunia ini masih ada yang mau menolongnya. Kris jadi speechless akibat ulah sehun yang di luar perkiraannya. Tetapi sedetik kemudian ia langsung menundukkan kepalanya. Berpikir apakah dia bisa mempercayai kata kata sehun? Apa sehun bisa menyembuhkannya? Apakah masih ada harapan?

Sehun tau kemungkinan sembuhnya tidak akan mencapai seratus persen, tapi apa salahnya mencoba. Apapun hasilnya dan bagaimana akhirnya nanti setidaknya sehun sudah berusaha melakukan yang terbaik untuk teman barunya ini.

"Percayalah padaku yifan. Berhasil tidak berhasil setidaknya kita sudah mencoba oke. Wah, sudah sore aku pulang dulu ya… penyembuhannya di mulai besok, bersiaplah. Bye yifan!" sehun terus mengoceh sampai pergi tanpa memberikan kris untuk membalas perkataannya. Tapi yifan bersyukur setidaknya masih ada yang perhatian dengannya.

.

**~Hari Ketiga~**

**.**

Pagi ini adalah pagi yang suram bagi kris. Kenapa? Ya, karena lagi lagi salju kembali turun dengan derasnya di luar sana. padahal sebentar lagi musim salju akan berakhir tetapi salju masih saja berjatuhan dari langit omel kris dalam hati. Dari jendela kamarnya kris melihat sosok sehun yang sedang berlari menyebrang jalanan tanpa melihat kanan ataupun kiri. Sontak saja itu membuat kris kaget setengah mati, dan langsung berlari ke lantai satu seperti orang yang sedang di kejar setan. Bahkan kris tidak menghiraukan pertanyaan dari ibunya saat berpas-pasan di tangga tadi. Tujuannya kini hanya satu.

Menemui sehun dan memarahinya karena sifat cerobohnya itu.

Saat kris sudah sampai di kaki tangga ia melihat sehun sudah berdiri dengan santai di depan toko sekaligus lantai bawah rumahnya itu. Sedikit mengatur nafas dan merangkai kata-kata yang cocok untuk memarahi sehun nanti, ia berjalan perlahan menuju pintu.

Dari arah pintu yang terbuat kaca itu kris melihat sehun sedang melambai-lambaikan tangannya sambil mengucapkan kata 'hai' ke arahnya. kalau sudah melihat hal seperti ini pertahanan kris untuk memarahi sehun hancur sudah. Kris hanya bisa mendesah pasrah kalau sudah begini.

Kris membuka pintu dan sehun segera masuk ke dalam toko kris, sepertinya sehun juga sudah mulai kedinginan. Butiran-butiran salju menghiasi rambut dan jaket merah yang di kenakan sehun.

"Hai, Selamat Pagi yifan… pagi yang buruk ya, salju turun dengan seenak jidatnya" Sehun memulai pembicaraan dengann kris. Sebenarnya kris ingin menertawai tingkah sehun tapi sadar bahwa ia ingin memarahi sehun ia mengurungkan niatnya itu. perubahan sikap kris membuat sehun langsung mendongakkan kepalanya menatap kris. Kris langsung menatap ke dua mata indah milik sehun dan begitupun sebaliknya. Posisi yang canggung sebenarnya tetapi masing-masing kubu tidak ada yang mau mengalah. Mereka masih tetap saling bertatap-tatapan, mencoba saling membaca pikiran satu sama lain, menyesapi suasana aneh yang terjadi di antara mereka.

Posisi yang berdiri itu ternyata membuat sehun lelah dan akhirnya sehun menyudahi 'kontes saling tatap-menatap' itu. getaran-getaran aneh itu terjadi lagi di dalam diri kris. Kris sebenarnya sudah membuat hipotesis akan hal ini, tapi ia takut bahwa ternyata ia salah. Kris rasa ia menyukai sehun. perilaku sehun yang selalu melakuka ini dan itu entah mengapa tidak bisa di hapus dari otaknya. Kris sudah menyibukkan pikirannya berusaha lepas dari bayang-bayang sehun tetapi selalu gagal. Dari situ kris menyimpulkan bahwa –sepertinya- ia menyukai sehun. tetapi ia terlalu gengsi dan takut untuk mengungkapkannya.

"kau kenapa yifan?" tanya sehun dengan lembut.

"aku marah padamu!" jawab kris dengan dingin. Sehun memutarkan bola matanya ke atas memikirkan mengapa seorang wu yifan bisa marah kepadanya, padahal seingat sehun ia tidak pernah melakukan hal-hal buruk pada teman barunya itu. Otak sehun sudah buntu mencari jawaban atas ini semua. Dan sehun membalikkan pertanyaan kris.

"kenapa kau marah padaku? Memangnya apa yang ku lakukan?"

Kris mendesah pasrah untuk yang kesekian kalinya menanggapi kelakuan polos sehun. kalau begini kris jadi tak tega kepada sehun.

"lupakan saja" jawab kris dan di akhiri dengan kris yang tersenyum lalu mengacak-acak rambut blonde sehun. dan sehun hanya mampu memanyunkan bibirnya saat rambut yang sudah di tatanya berjam-jam rusak dalam waktu beberapa detik saja.

"Hentikan itu dan duduklah~ aku akan mengambil roti favorit mu" kata kris sambil berjalan menuju etalase roti. Dan sehun pun langsung menuju ke bangku favoritnya. Sambil menunggu kedatangan wu yifan, sehun mengeluarkan Ipod dari dalam ranselnya lalu memasang headseat di telinganya. Alunan nada yang mellow membuat sehun memjamkan matanya menyesapi lantunan nada yang sedang di dengarnya itu.

Baru beberapa detik sehun memejamkan matanya ia merasa bahwa headseat sebelah kirinya di ambil paksa oleh seseorang. Sontak sehun langsung membuka matanya dan melihat siapa pelakunya yang lain tak bukan adalah kris.

"DBSK _Magic Castle, _eh?" tanya kris setelah selesai mendengar sedikit nada yang di dengarkan sehun. sehun menatap kris dengan pandangan terkagum-kagum. Kris yang merasa di awasi itu langsung menatap sehun.

"ada apa?" tanya kris.

"k-kau tau lagu ini?" tanya sehun sambil menahan teriakkannya.

"tentu, aku juga menyukai DBSK tau" jawab kris dengan santai. Dan teriakkan yang di tahan sehun akhirnya keluar juga. Ia teriak seperti anak gadis yang bertemu dengan idolanya -_-.

"s-sudah hentikan itu. cepat habiskan makanan mu dan berangkatlah ke sekolah"

Iya! Sehun ingat! Beberapa menit lagi temannya akan datang menjemputnya di ujung jalan. Dan sehun juga sudah berjanji ingin menyembuhkan yifan!. Sehun mengasihiani dirinya sendiri kalau sudah begini.

"rotinya aku makan saat istirhat nanti. Sekarang ayo ikut aku" perintah sehun. kris membulatkan matanya menatap sehun, jiwa dewasa sehun sudah keluar. Kris kaget dengan perubahan drastis yang dilakukan sehun. kris hanya bisa pasrah di tarik oleh sehun.

Sehun membawanya keluar rumah. Salju masih turun walau tidak sederas tadi tapi mampu menghalangi pemandangan siapapun yang berada di luar rumah. Tiba-tiba tubuh kris menjadi lemas dan dingin sesaat sudah keluar dari pintu. Sehun memaklumi perilaku kris maka dari itu sehun semakin erat memegang lengan kanan kris.

Kris hanya mampu menatap kosong pemandangan di depannya. setelah sekian lama ia sudah tidak pernah sedekat ini lagi dengan salju. Pikirannya sudah di penuhi rasa takutnya. Ia menggenggam tangan sehun dengan sangat erat, begitu juga sehun menggenggam tangan kris tak kalah kuatnya.

"sekarang cobalah sentuh salju itu—" sehun akhirnya angkat bicara. Dan kris pun langsung membulatkan matanya tak percaya dan begitu pun dengan otaknya mencoba memahami apa yang sedang sehun katakan.

"ayo coba sentuh… kita mulai terapinya hari ini"

.

.

OH

.

NO

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>TeBeCe<strong>

**Or**

**End**

**.**

**.**

**A/N : Haaiiii minna apa kabar? Aduh maap yak, kelamaan mendem di dunia nyata nih jadi udah jarang banget nengokkin ffn -_- /yaterus?**

**Wahahaha….. awalnya kalo naik kelas tugas udah berkurang ekh gak taunya sama aja! Tugas masih bertebaran disana sini. Dan pas ada waktu luang pengen lanjutin ff yang udah aku buat computernya rusak u.u /LapIngus. Tapi nih aku udah coba pemanasan dulu, sebenernya ni ff udah berbulan-bulan yang lalu tapi karena sibuk dan masalah computer itu jadi udah lama terbengkalai di flashdisk deh hohohoho…..**

**Oiya, ff ini selain ku persembahkan untuk para pembaca ini juga untuk ka putri yang udah mau nemenin candaan ngaco aku di sosmed wahahaha :V. Maap ya kak ngaret janjinya kapan, jadinya baru minggu ini -,- /kemudian di tabok massa. **

**Sebenernya penyebab turunnya mood bikin ff itu ya masalah anak-anak EXO juga sih. Dari masalah baek trus si kris trus fans. Tapi ya sudahlah ya masa lalu biarlah masa lalu *nyanyi. Sama maafkan diriku juga bikin dua ff tapi belum kelar dan ujung-ujungnya bikin yang baru lagi -_- /labil. Habisnya kalo udah nemu ide itu susah di rem sih, pengennya bikin yang baru mulu #hoek.**

**Siplah segitu aja ngomongnya masih banyak tugas yang numpuk xD (dasar anak SMA sok sibuk lu -,-) **

**.**

**Sip! Minta reviewnya yak…. Arigatou…khamsahamnida….makasih guys ^.^**


End file.
